


In Peace

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted: 08/12/09</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 08/12/09

* * *

Ianto never looked that peaceful in his sleep - mouth always hanging open, a string of drool trailing down his chin or cheek to pool on the pillow beside his head.

His eyes would twitch beneath the lids; he never had dreamless nights, even when he’d lie and say he had.

He kicked in his sleep, too. Only once in a while, but hard enough to startle Jack awake and bruise his shins.

Gwen’s hand, resting over Ianto’s tie, is still now. Not a breath in that chest.

Jack clings to her. If he’s holding her up then he can’t crumble.

* * *


End file.
